Esa Noche Lluviosa
by Lin Hashimoto
Summary: [Vincent x Yuffie] Confesiones bajo una noche lluviosa [Cap 3 Up]
1. Bajo la Lluvia

**Hiessss! hace tiempo que no subo nada a FF... perdonen por mis otros fic no actualizados, pero TENIA que escribir un Vincent x Yuffie, me encanta pareja y hay tan pocos fics n.n**

**Igual el fic tampoco es la media producción, de hecho es casi un drabble...(Lin está decallendo T.T)**

**Disclaimer: FFVII no me pertenece, le pertenece a Square Enix. Lo mismo con Yuffie y Vincent, osino ya estarían juntos.**

**Pareja: Vincent x Yuffie, Yufientine o Yufietine, como quieran llamarle a esta linda parejita xDu**

**Ahora sin más los dejo con el fic **

----------

**Esa Noche Lluviosa**

**Capítulo único**

**(Con posible continuación)**

Era una noche lluviosa, las gotas sonaban estruendosamente, como si fueran miles de cuchillas.

Una chica de pelo corto y castaño miraba por la ventana absorta en sus pensamientos, ya hace días que estaba así, todo por culpa de su padre, el regente de Wutai.

**-Flash Back-**

- ¡Está bien! - dijo Godo paseándose por la habitación - te dejaré estar una semana con tus amigos - pero - ¿Por qué siempre tenía que habver un "pero" siempre que se trataba de ella? - esto no te salvará de tu boda cuando regreses.

Todas las ganas de saltar de felicidad fueron arrebatadas en un segundo por su padre. Pero ella ya estaba acostumbrada, ya que siempre había sido igual.

"Ojalá que te pudras, querido padre" Después de lanzarle una mirada de desprecio a Godo, la joven ninja salió de la habitación dando un fuerte portazo

**-End of Flash Back-**

Las lágrimas comenzaban a aflorar de sus tristes ojos, abrazando sus rodillas y escondiendo su rostro en ellas se largó a llorar en silencio. No quería preocupar a nadie, de hecho, quería que su última vez con los que a ella consideraba sus amigos, fuera llena de risas por parte de ellos. Así ella tendría un buen recuerdo.

De lo que no se daba cuenta Yuffie era de que alguien estaba despierto y la había escuchado llorar. Éste se pueso al lado de ella todo el tiempo, en ese entonces y sólo en ese entonces, se dió cuenta de su presencia.

- Vincent... - dijo la chica intentando apartar las lágrimasque amenazaban salir nuevamente - ¿Qué haces aquí?

Se veía tan indefensa, tan frágil, hasta su voz quebradapor el llanto era tierna.

- ¿Por qué has estado llorando cada noche desde que vinimos aquí? - preguntó el hombre sin tener ningún cambio de expresión en su rostro

La chica abrió mucho los ojos, él se había dado cuenta.

- Es que mañana tengo que casarme con mi padre por tradición de mi familia, pero... - la chica intentó esconder vanamente el rubor de sus mejillas - yo amo a otra persona... - la chica comenzó a llorar denuevo - pero no importa, total... era una persona que no me corresponde

Escondió nuevamente la cabeza en sus podillas y se largó a llorar más desconsoladamente que antes.

- No llores... - el hombre retiró una lágrima de Yuffie que se asomaba por una de sus orbes

Paró su llanto... miró hacia donde él estaba.

- Te comprendo... a mí me pasó lo mismo con Lucrecia

Sin darse cuenta Vincent formó con sus palabras la gota que derramó el vaso. La rabia desbordante se asomó por los ojos de la chica.

- ¡Lucrecia¡Piérdete con tu Lucrecia! - dijo parándose hacia la salida - creí que tú me entenderías...

La chica llena de rabia y tristeza salió hacia afuera, donde la lluvia la empapó de pies a cabeza.

Vincent, que aún no entendía la reacción de la chica, fue tras ella.

Ella lo sintió a su espalda, entonces le habló con una débil voz...

- ¿Sabes quién es esa persona?

No hubo respuesta a la pregunta de la chica.

- Vincent Valentine...

La chica en ese momento se dió impulso para salir corriendo del lugar, pero fue detenida por una mano firme que la arrastró hasta aprisionarla en un cálido abrazo.

- Vin...

La chica fue volteada por las manos del hombre, quedando frente a frente.

- No quiero que te resfríes... - le dijo con una sonrisa apenas perceptible

- Pero que estás...

Las palabras no alcanzaron a fluír porque fueron sustituídas por un cálido beso.

Desde esa noche lluviosa, la chica supo que era correspondida, ya verían qué hacer con Godo y su matrimonio.

**-Podría continuar...-**

----------

**Bueno... eso era... talvez le haga continuación si estoy lo bastante inspirada -.-**

**Reviews! onegai n.n**


	2. ¡Dónde está Vincent!

**Aquí el segundo capítulo de Esa Noche Lluviosa xDu... Una cosa... no se esperen una larga producción de veite capítulos, porque este como máximo va a tener tres o cuatro, se los digo para que no se hagan ilusiones xDu**

**Disclaimer: FFVII no me pertenece, le pertenece a Square Enix. Lo mismo con Yuffie y Vincent, osino ya estarían juntos.**

**Pareja: Vincent x Yuffie, Yufientine o Yufietine, como quieran llamarle a esta linda parejita xDu**

**Bueno... aquí el fic xDDD**

**Se me había olvidado poner algo en el anterior capi las Keys xD**

**Narrando**

**-Hablando-**

**"Pensando"**

**Bueno... eso era xD ahora los dejo con el capi... Enjoy!**

**----------**

**"Esa Noche Lluviosa"**

**Segunda Parte**

**----------**

Era ya de día, la lluvia de ayer ya había cesado. El Sol se asomaba tímidamente entre las nubes.

Poco a poco todos los residentes de esa cabaña comenzaron a abrir los ojos. Todos se empezaron a mover a excepción de un bulto rojo, que no daba señales de vida.

- ¡Ya levántate de una #$& vez! - Gritó al bulto rojo Cid, creyendo que era Vincent.

- ¿Podrías dejar de gritar? - Dijo Yuffie emergiendo del bulto rojo con cara de sueño.

Cid se quedó sin habla. ¿Qué hacía la ninja con la capa de Vincent?. Tifa a lo lejos de la escena sonrió. Yuffie le había contado hace mucho tiempo sus sentimientos hacia el pelinegro. Talvez eso era un gran salto entre ellos dos.

- ¡ACHÚ! - La castaña estornudó sonoramente, tanto tiempo en la lluvia la había hecho resfriarse.

- Salud... - Dijo divertida Tifa, estaba feliz por ella, pensó que también debería dar ese paso con Cloud.

La chica disimulaba muy bien lo que sentía por dentro, hasta ahora nadie más que Vincent sabía lo que le esperaba a la ninja en Wutai.

- ¿Qué haremos hoy? - Preguntó Cait Sith que hasta ahora se había mantenido en silencio.

- Yo propongo que vallamos a Gold Saucer - Dijo Tifa aún conservando su sonrisa.

- ... - Cloud miraba por todas partes, algo no estaba bien - ¿Dónde está Vincent? - Dijo el rubio cayendo en la cuenta que faltaba el hombre de ojos carmesís.

Todos miraron hacia donde estaba Yuffie, que para la sorpresa de todos había aparecido cubierta con la capa del anteriormente nombrado. Lo que no sabían ellos era que la aludida tampoco sabía nada.

- ¿Por qué me miran así? - Dijo la chica - Sé lo mismo o menos que ustedes...

- Entonces explica por qué "#$& tenías la capa del vampiro ese... - Se expresó Cid a través su florido vocabulario.

- ... - La chica estubo en silencio por unos instantes - ni yo lo sé... - Dijo ésta con un deje de tristeza en su voz "Se fue... y nisiquiera se despidió de mí... "

La joven ninja sin darse cuenta empezó a brazar la capa de Valentine... aún conservaba su olor.

- Entonces ¿Por qué te quedas abrazando ese pedazo $#&"! de tela sucia? - Dijo Barret, el otro miembro del equipo con elmismo florido vocabulario de Cid.

- ¿Eh? - La chica reaccionó al instante y soltó la susodicha capa con un rubor en sus mejillas.

Tifa una vez más sonrió para sus adentros, lo suponía.

- Yo opino que deberías dejarla en paz... - Propuso Nanaki desde un mullido sillón.

- ¡Tú no me digas lo que tengo que hacer animalejo de !"#$&! - Le respondió el moreno.

- Basta Barret... - Dijo Cloud que no estaba para escuchar más insultos - Creo que en verdad necesitamos un poco de distracción - Continuó el rubio - A´sí que como propuso Tifa, iremos a Gold Saucer "Después averiguaré que fue lo que pasó con Vincent, aún me intriga"

- ¡Sííííí! - Exclamó la pequeña Wuitanesa acompañada de sus pequeños saltitos - ¡Vamos a Gold Saucer!

Había algo extraño en la felicidad de Yuffie según Tifa, normalmente cuando alguien faltaba, en especial si era Vincent, había un deje de tristeza en sus ojos, pero ahora no, por lo que lacastaña llegó a la conclusión de que ella estaba finjiendo, pero ¿Para qué?

- Yuffie - Dijo seria la castaña

- ¿Qué pasa, Tifa? - Preguntó extrañada la joven, Tifa no solía ser tan seria

- Después tengo que hablar contigo

- Ok...

Después de dirigirle nuevamente una mirada de extrañeza a Tifa, la chica se unió al grupo que estaba a bordo del Viento Fuerte. El viaje sería terrible ahora que Vincent no estaba allí para acompañarla en sus instancias de constantes mareos con tan solo pisar la nave.

**----------**

El hombre que tenía en una de sus manos una garra de metal, se dirigía hacia el potrillo que se encontraba en las áreas de Nibel y aprovechando la cercanía del pueblo de Nibelheim, tomaría algunas provisiones de allí para su largo viaje.

"Lo siento, Yuffie... Te harás daño si vamos a hablar los dos con tu padre" Pensaba mientras caminaba por las afueras del Cañon Cosmo.

**----------**

"BUAGH... como odio volar en esta cosa" Ya llevaba un poco menos de diez minutos y, como de costumbre ya estaba mareada "Y además Cid va tan lento..." Se decía sarcásticamente en su pensamiento mientras el rostro se le iba tiñendo de un color verdoso.

De pronto con un ruido de la puerta, ésta se abrió dejando pasar a Tifa, que le traía una bolsa especial para los mareos que siempre solicitaba, pero al momento de entregársela, ésta no se marchó. Se quedó inmóvil, como esperando una señal.

- Yuffie... - Habló Tifa viendo que la chica no iba a tomar en cuenta su indirecta - te había dicho que quería hablar contigo... - Observó a su compañera que estaba a punto de vomitar en la bolsa - Yuffie... ¿Estás bien?

Lo siguiente que hizo la aludida fue vomitar tres veces consecutivas, luego de eso miró a Tifa con ojos cansados.

- Claro que no estoy bien... - Dijo la ninja - No había vomitado desde que Vincent se ofreció a acompañarme cuando volábamos - La chica puso la bolsa cerca de su bosa por si acaso vomitaba denuevo - Y más encima ahora que las cosas estaban resultando como yo quería - Tifa sonrió ante el comentario - ¡Él se manda a cambiar sin decirle nada a nadie!

Yuffie se puso a sollozar sonoramente. Tifa se agachó junto a ella para consolarla. Ella giró un poco su vista dejando ver sus ojos vidriosos y la castaña empezó a acariciarle de una forma maternal el cabello.

- No te aflijas - Le dijo Tifa acariciando su sorto cabello - Vincent no es de la clase de personas que se marcha sin ninguna razón aparente.

Yuffie alzó su vista.

- ¿Tú crees? - Dijo intentando sonreír ante el comentario de Tifa.

- ¡Claro que sí! - Dijo esta con tono animado - ahora lo que tú necesitas es un relax... ya no pienses tanto en ello que te va a hacer mal.

- Gracias, Tifa - Dijo tirándose a sus brazos para recibir un cálido abrazo por parte de ella - eres lo más cercando que tengo a una madre...

- Y tú lo más cercano a una hija - Le dijo Tifa para debolverle el cumplido - ¡Mira! Ya se te pasaron los mareos

- Es verdad... - Dijo la ninja con una suave sonrisa.

- Quiere decir que sólo necesitabas compañía

- Tal vez...

El movimiento del Viento Fuerte cesó, eso quería decir que habían llegado a Gold Saucer.

**----------**

- Un momento... - Comenzó Barret al ver que Cid detenía el Viento Fuerte lejos de su destino final - ¿Por qué !"#$& te detuviste si aún no hemos llegado a Gold Saucer?

Cid no respondió. Sólo señaló con su cabeza el gran ventanal al lado de Barret.

- ¡Es Vincent! - Chilló Cait Sith que también se había acercado al ventanal.

- Exacto... - Dijo el rubio mientras apagaba su cigarro en un cenizero rojo - Lo divisé hace unos minutos y quize seguirlo, lo mejor sería traerlo aquí ¿No? - Dijo sacanto otro cigarrillo para encenderlo.

- Pero ¿Por qué se devolvería a Nibelheim? - Se preguntó Cloud en voz baja.

- Uno siempre vuelve a su hogar antes de un largo viaje - Respondió Red a la pregunta de Cloud.

"Un largo viaje..." Repitió las tres últimas palabras del animal de fuego.

De pronto la puerta se abrió y entraron Tifa y Yuffie.

- ¿Qué pasa?... ¿Por qué nadie baja? - Preguntó Tifa.

- Mira hacia allá... - Dijo Cloud señalando el mismo ventanal que Cid le había dicho a Barret.

Tifa se acercó y abrió mucho los ojos.

- ¡Pero si es Vincent! - Exclamó sorprendida Tifa.

Yuffie al escuchar el nombre del pistolero no pudo evitar mirar. Éste estaba luchando fácilmente con unos lobos de Nibel. Éstos lo estaban haciendo llegar a su límite, por lo que la chica se retiró de la cabina hacia la puerta de salida para ir a ayudar al hombre de mirada carmesí, de lo contrario se transformaría en uno de los tantos mounstruos de sus límites.

- ¡Vinceeeeeeeeent! - Gritó la chica al mismo tiempo que saltaba del Viento Fuerte y se abría un paracaídas - ¡Resiste! - Después era muy difícil controlarlo si estaba en forma de mounstruo

- ¡Yuffie! - Tifa también fue corriendo para ayudar a la ninja, no sin antes tomar una materia "cubrir" para evitar los ataques hacia Vincent.

** - Fin del Capítulo -**

**----------**

**ACLARACION: No es que Vincent se fuera a morir por los lobos de Nibel oo, solo que estaba ya casi en su límite y se iba a transformar en esas bestias xDu por eso es que era tan peligroso**

**Reviews:**

**.-NekOShiRu No LiN-.: Gracias por el review T.T, te quiero mucho Neko mía n.n.**

**Rikuayaceres: Aquí tienes la continuación n.n ojalá que te haya gustado y nos sigamos leyendo xDu.**

**Shialid: Aquí tienes la continuación xDu... Poe cierto n.n me gusta tu fic Reno x Yuffie xD.**


	3. Un futuro que aguarda

**¡Holaa, Perdonen por la demora. Aquí vengo con el tercer capítulo de mi fic xD. Enjoy! **

**Disclaimer: FFVII no me pertenece, le pertenece a Square Enix. Lo mismo con Yuffie y Vincent, osino ya estarían juntos.**

**Pareja: Vincent x Yuffie, Yufientine o Yufietine, como quieran llamarle a esta linda parejita xDu**

**Este capítulo se lo dedicaré especialmente a NeKo-Jeanne por subirme los ánimos xD. Y también a Lina que _aunque nunca me deja review, _yo sé que lee este fic.**

**Keys:**

**Narrando**

**-Hablando-**

**"Pensando"**

**Sin más preámbulos... los dejo con el Capi.**

**----------**

**"Esa Noche Lluviosa"**

**Tercera Parte**

**----------**

Tifa y Yuffie llegron donde se encontraban Vincent y los mounstruos.

- Tifa - La llamó Yuffie - Tú estás más cerca de tu límite, así que toma la materia cubrir - Su aro de materias estaba casi vacío, salvo por una materia recuperar y una que no estaba en las ranuras, sino en su bolsillo - Por suerte siempre llevo ésta conmigo - Dijo sacando la pequeña esfera de su bolsillo.

- ¿Magia Cometa? - Dijo tifa en un tono que detonaba sorpresa.

- Sí, el otro día se le calló a Cloud y la reclamé como mía, jejeje - Explicó Yuffie.

Las dos (Tifa y Yuffie) se posicionaron en forma de ataque y dejaron en la defensa a Vincent, que aún no estaba muy bien. De pronto un Lobo de Nibel se precipitó hacia el pelinegro haciendo que la Materia 'cubrir' activara su efecto. Tifa se vegó del ataque del Lobo de Nibel inmediatamente después de que terminara de atacar a la chica.

- ¡Ahora, Yuffie! - Exclamó Tifa en espera del uso de la 'Materia Sorpresa' de su compañera.

Pero algo salió mal...

- Tifa... - Balbuceó la ninja en tono alarmante.

- ¿Sí? - Dijo volteándose hacia ella - ¿Qué pasa?

- ¡No me queda poder mágino ni tampoco un mísero Éter en mis bolsillos...! - Chilló alterada.

- ¡Cámate, Yuffie! - Dijo remeciéndola suvenmente para tranquilizarla - Toma - ifa hurgó en sus bolsillos sacando un Éter de reserva que siempre llevaba encima por si acaso.

Yuffie, al estar tan nerviosa, se acabó el Éter de un sorbo. El Lobo de Nibel más cercano a ella, al verla vulnerable la atacó, pero ésta vez no había sido cubierta por Tifa.

Por su parte Vincent, a pesar de estar llegando a su límite, se recuperó de su estado y atacó al Lobo que antes había golpeado a Yuffie, dejándolo fuera de combate.

"Gracias, Vincent" Pensó la chica mintras Tifa la curaba.

- ¡Yuffie!

- ¡Sí! - Dijo alzando su Shuriken para después bajarlo a la altura del pecho y finalizar su moviminto con un extensión de brazos.

Una lluvia de cometas calló desde el cielo hacia los tres lobos de Nibel que habían.

La batalla se dió por finalizada y Yuffie salió disparada hacia donde se encontraba Vincent. Tifa se quedó mirando la escena. Una sonrisa melancólica afloraba en sus labios color carmín.

"Cloud... ¿Porqué aún no he podido decírtelo?" Pensó la chica con algo de rabia contra ella misma. Según ella era muy cobarde.

**----------**

- Vincent... ¿Cómo te encuentras? - Le preguntó Yuffie ya por enésima vez.

- Me encuntro bien, no te preocupes por mí - Respondió tan sereno como siempre.

De hace cinco minutos que había abordado el Viento Fuerte y el resto del grupo había optado por dejarlos solos a pesar de que todos habían manifestado su preocupación por Vincent.

- Ay, no... - Dijo Yuffie empezando a sentir una pesadez en su estómago muy conocida para ella - Creo que me voy a a marear dentro de unos seg... UAGH - La chica vomitó cerca del hombre, pero éste ni se inmutó.

- Dentro de poco se te quitará... - Trató de tranquilizarla Valentine.

- Y todo por tu... UAGH... - La chica nuevamente vomitó - culpa - Yuffie giró rápidamente su mirada hacia Vincent a pesar de estar con mareos - ¿Por qué te fuiste sin avisarle a nadie? - Bramó la ninja con un tono inusualmente severo.

- ... -No hubo respuesta.

- ¿Vincent? - El hombre giró su vista hacia ella, aún así no la miraba a los ojos - ¿Es que no confías en mí? - Le reprochó con algo de resentimiento en su voz - Eres un...

Su habla fue cortada por un beso de Valentine, pero la chica lo separó de ella muy enojada.

- ¡No pienses que con un beso lo puedes arreglar todo!

De pronto se escucharon toques en la puerta y un débil "Adelante" formulado por Yuffie. Pelo castaño se asomó por la puerta.

- Tifa... ¿Qué sucede? - Preguntó Yuffie a la recién llegada que aun se mantenía en la puerta.

- Tu padre llamó... - Le dijo formulando una sonrisa forzada - quiere que vuelvas a Wutai ahora mismo.

- Entiendo - Dijo bajando su cabeza.

- Vamos hacia allá porque se notaba impaciente - Tifa por alguna razón se sentía culpable por haber dicho eso - Eso era... te vendré a buscar cuando lleguemos.

- Está bien - Dijo con la mirada perdida en el suelo.

Entonces Tifa se retiró de la habitación, dejándolos nuevamente solos. El cuarto se mantuvo en silencio durante unos minutos, hasta que Vincent decidió hablar.

- Tu padre... - Fue lo único que dijo por respuesta.

Yuffie procesó unos instantes la información recibida.

- ¿Pretendías ir a hablar con mi padre? - Vincent hizo un sutil gesto con la cabeza, afirmando las palabras de la ninja - ¿Y sin mí? - Su tono de voz ahora en vez de resultar severo, se parecía más al de una niña pequeña y malcriada - ¡Idiota! - Dijo ésta poniéndose de pie para hacer más notoria su expresión de enfado.

El dueño de los ojos rojos mostró una imperceptible sonrisa a Yuffie para ir acercándose a ella lentamente.

- ¿Sabes qué, Yuffie? - Dió un paso hacia donde estaba la chica - solo lo hize por tí - Dijo dando otro paso desafiándola.

- ¡Eres un tonto! - Dijo ahora retrocediendo un paso - ¿Por qué no confiaste en mí? - Dijo retrocediendo otro paso - ¡Yo no te quiero! - Dijo avanzando otro paso hacia atrás, estaba muy cerca de la muralla, justo donde Vincent la quería.

- Tú sabes bien que eso es mentira - Dijo dando un paso - Tú sí me quieres...

- ¡Mentira! - Dijo dando otro paso hacia atrás, quedando con la espalda apoyada en la pared.

- Yuffie... - Dijo dando el paso final - ¿Por qué estás roja?

Y era cierto, Yuffie en estos momentos parecía un tomate con el color carmín que se agolpaba en sus blancas mejillas.

- ¡Idiota! - Dijo intentando apartar a Vincent de ella sin éxito - ¡No estoy rojaaa! - Vincent posó su dedo índice en los labios de Yuffie, acallándola - Vincent... - Susurró muy despacio.

- Calla - Dijo acercando el rostro de él a de ella - Para esto no necesitas hablar - le dijo en un tono seductor, rozando los alientos de ámbos. El de ella se encontraba agitado, m,ientras que el de Vincent era aturdidor.

- Vincent... Te Amo - Dijo con dificultad, ya que su pecho subía y bajaba constántemente.

Él estaba esperando esa respuesta.

- Yo también... - Dijo uniendo sus labios con los de Yuffie en un beso tan fogosamente esperado por ambos. Luchando por imponerse sobre el otro, mezclaron sus lenguas sintiendo el tacto y sabor de la otra y buscándose desesperadamente.

En los pensamientos de Yuffie solamente cabía que Vincent era un buen besador. Continuaron así hasta que sus pulmones reclamaban por aire. Se separaron lentamente para no perder la magia del momento.

- Perdóname, Yuffie - Dijo inmóvil, con la cabeza gacha.

En ese momento sintió como los brazos de Yuffie lo rodeaban por la cintura, ya que no alcanzaba a rodear el cuello de éste al llegarle por dejajo del hombro a Valentine.

- Claro que te perdono - Dijo alzando su vista hacia la carmesí de Vincent.

Éste como respuesta la abrazó cubriéndola con su capa, dejando a la vista sólo su cabeza. Yuffie la apoyó en el torso del hombre.

De pronto, sin que la pareja se diera cuenta, Cid entró sigilosamente por la puerta al ver que todo estaba tan "callado", al ver a Yuffie y a Vincent abrió su boca en una perfecta "O".

- ¡Con que esto era lo que ocultaban malditos "#$! - Exclamó señalándolos a ambos acusadoramente con el dedo.

- C-C-Cid - Tartamudeó Yuffie - ¡N-No es lo que tú crees!

De pronto la ninja quizo desaparecer bajo la capa de Vincent

- Ahhh... claro¡Ahora resulta que estoy viendo visiones! - Le contestó la la chica de cabello corto - ¿Y tú? - Se dirigió a Vincent - ¡Eres un pedófilo de #$"! - Valentine abrió mucho los ojos - ¡Ella es **MUCHO** más joven que tú¿Qué dirá su padre cuando los ve...?

El rubie detuibo su habla al ver la triste cara de la chica. Una voz se escuchó desde el otro lado de la puerta.

- ¡Yuffie! - Llamó Tifa a la ninja entrando por la puerta - ya lleg... - La chica de ojos carmesíes miró de reojo a la ninja - ¿Qué ocurre?

- Nada... Respondió Cid por Yuffie - Solo mencioné a su padre y... ¡Pero qué haces niña! - La chica al instante en que digeron la palabra "padre" salió corriendo del cuarto, empujando a Cid en el camino, ya que bloqueaba su paso - ¿Y ahora qué dije? - Cid miraba con una cara de extrañeza a sus compañeros.

Vincent se quedó mirando fijamente el umbral que había cruzado velozmente la chica.

- Yuffie... - El hombre salió corriendo tras ella, también chocando en el camino a Cid.

- ¿POR QUÉ #"$!#"$ TODO EL MUNDO SE CHOCA CONMIGO? - Chilló Highwind al borde de la histeria - alkguien más que me choque y... ¡MORIRAAAA! - Tifa, igual de preocupada por Yuffie que Vincent, salió corriendo de la habitación, chocando (para variar) también a Cid - ¡ARGH!... ¡TIFAAA!

**----------**

Yuffie corrió hasta la cubierta del Viento Fuerte. Frente a sus ojos, se alzaba el pueblo de Wutai.

"No quiero ir..."

**----------**

**¿Les gustó? Ahora contesto reviews xD**

**NeKo-Jeanne: Ne-chan ;O; me emocioné demaciado cuando recibí tu review ; ; eres tan leendaa you rlz! Espero poder hablar contigo por teléfono porque no he podido TOT. Gracias por tu review.**

**Shialid: Gracias por mandarme review ; ;... me encantó el fic que heziste, eso sí que el final... ... grillos, pero en general estubo muy bien. Yo la verdad me alegro de contribuir a la sección de FFVII en español, porque no hay nada! Lo tuyo tambien es una contribución muy grande xD.**

**Barbara-Maki: Gracias por tu review xDu... ¿Lo encontraste Kawaii? Gracias . Trataré de hacerlos largos ; ; el problema es que por más que trato sólo me salen como máximo 1600 palabras TOT.**

**Rikuyaceres: ¿Vas a hacer Cosplay de Yuffie en octubre? qué ilusión , después tienes que contarme xD. Trataré de que el proximo capítulo (que probablemente sea el último) sea el mejor xD En honor a tu Cosplay de Yuffie.**

**Sakura Takai: Saku-chaan me dejaste review! I love you sista xDu. Qué bueno que te guste.**

**Bueno... hata el proximo capi! Dejen Review xD.**


End file.
